onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. 9
}} Mr. 9 is Miss Wednesday's former assigned male partner during her infiltration of Baroque Works. Not much is known about him other than that he dressed like a prince and fought with acrobatic skill coupled with steel bats. Appearance Mr. 9 is a middle aged man. He has long red hair with a crown on top, and his agent number is written on his cheeks. He wears green royal clothes along with an ornate red scarf. After two years, his hair is much longer. He wears a different, longer scarf, and he erased his agent numbers. His clothes also look different from his previous ones. Personality His favorite phrase is "Bye bye, baby". These were his last words to Miss Wednesday before he attempts to hold off Mr. 5. Unlike Officer Agents, who believe that friendship is a sign of weakness, Mr. 9 is shown to value friendship and loyalty highly since he fought for Vivi to allow her to escape. Abilities and Powers Mr. 9 is skilled enough, as he managed to become a Frontier Agent. His body is quite flexible, as he is able to perform several acrobatic jumps and cartwheels. Despite this, he is a weak foe, his acrobatics being useless against Officer Agents such as Mr. 5 and is clumsy enough to fall off a building unprovoked while fighting Zoro. Weapons Mr. 9 uses two steel bats. This is a pun because he uses his bats in conjunction with his "acro''bat''ics". They are quite powerful, and also hide steel ropes within them. Attacks * : A pair of steel bats which, when coupled with his acrobatics, creates a powerful close-combat attack. * : His other attack, which uses the steel rope inside the bats which simply binds the opponent. Of course, none of these are a match for Roronoa Zoro or Mr. 5. Coupled with Miss Wednesday's Peacock Slashers, the pair has a dancing theme. Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday also used bazookas in an attempt to kill Laboon. History Employment in Baroque Works He and Vivi (known as Miss Wednesday at the time) meet the Straw Hat Pirates during the Laboon arc while trying to kill the whale to be used as food for their bounty hunting partners at Whiskey Peak. The Straw Hats gave them a ride later after they accidentally lost their Log Pose. After Vivi was exposed by Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, Mr. 9 tried to hold them off to allow her to escape as he had grown fond of Vivi during their time together, declaring that they were still partners (effectively placing their loyalty to one another before loyalty to the company, an act frowned upon by Mr. 5). Unfortunately, Mr. 5 apparently hits him with a Nose Fancy Cannon attack that exploded and knocked Mr. 9 into a river. Two Years Later Mr. 9 is shown two years later alive and well, still living in Whiskey Peak. He has a child with Miss Monday and is seen playing with the infant by throwing him in the air with his baseball bats. Major Battles *Mr. 9 Vs. Roronoa Zoro *Mr. 9 Vs. Mr. 5 Trivia *In a recent character poll, Mr. 9 is currently ranked the 122nd most popular character in One Piece. *The Mr. 9 pair has a "performing" theme with dancing and acrobatics. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Baroque Works Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Baroque Works Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters